Ehhh?
by MiyakoHasegawa
Summary: Index and Touma are on vacation while Index's appearance is affected to make her look like Touma's classmate. No pairing really.


_Note_: I've been watching animes in random and this seemed interesting. After season 1, I quickly devoured season 2. Of course I realize this is a harem theme kind of plot. Even so, some outstanding little things naturally caught my attention. If you have watched episodes 15 & 16, remember Index looks like Touma's good friend/classmate Aogami Pierce?

Then this is set during Angel Fall. The powerful spell triggered a side effect of having a person's appearance looking different as seen from another's eyes but the person himself/herself does not realize it. Aogami is nowhere to be found yet on this site so it's kinda challenging to search for a reference. I've been looking up details on him and even went on to read the light novel (vol 5) to get a feel about his character. Hope it's not in vain.

* * *

**_Ehhh?!_**

* * *

Touma is awakened by the phone. It is the resort keeper telling him his guests will arrive soon. The spiky-haired boy sits up and slides open the interior door separating the bedroom from the storage area he has slept in during the night. It is only proper to have a wide space between him and the young nun. He has had a few bad mornings being bitten awake when Index accused him of intentionally intruding into her personal space and afterwards he had chosen the bathroom in his dorm to sleep in. On occasions, he was awakened by a small and soft body hugging him. No biting but it earned him some not-so-silent fuming until food was served. The territory was drawn and it was her that had stepped into his. Better safe than sorry.

After stepping out of the narrow space, Touma observes a moving form underneath the blanket on the futon set. He smiles as he goes to the washroom and prepares himself for the day. He is careful to keep quiet as not to wake up the girl. He has been so looking forward to meeting his family to let anything ruin the moment. Nervous, yes. He doesn't remember any of them. He has to make do with his memory loss and he hopes it won't be too obvious.

Once he is out of the washroom, Touma is shocked speechless. In front of him, there stands his classmate, Aogami Pierce, dressing up in Index's nun habit with golden highlights.

"What the...?"

"Ah..! Touma is bad for taking a peek! Can't you knock?" The blue-haired boy is smiling tightly as he turns his head but has an edge of exasperation to his tone.

"Aogami?! What are you doing here?" Touma completely ignores the question. Who would knock going from the washroom to bedroom?

As Aogami adjusts the headdress, Touma closes in the space and grabs the boy by the shoulders, "What have you done with Index? Why does this fit you at all?! Her size is too small for you."

"Small?" Apparently, the person poorly disguised as a nun is not focusing too well on the true intent of the series of questions. "I'm a girl! I have my pride!"

"Argghhh! You and your fetishes* are disgusting! Get out of these. Where is Index?!" Touma attempts to take off the white garment, expecting strong resistance. Only weak girly thrashes meet his movements, which is kind of puzzling. With the clothing off, the cross-dressing boy has fallen onto the futon and is covering his bare chest with folding arms, a bright pink suddenly coloring his cheeks. He looks close to tears.

"Touma is bad! Touma is baaaadd! Give me back my clothes!" The feminine pitch in the boy's voice doesn't suit him at all and it gives Touma creepy goose bumps.

"This is going too far. Give it up already, you're not a girl. What are you doing in my room anyway? For the last time, where is Index?" Touma then realizes Aogami has been addressing him as 'Touma' and not 'Kami-yan'. What has gotten into his friend?

"Index is a girl! Can you swear in the name of the Holy Father that you do not have feelings for Index when you see her like this?"

"Ah, I'm a normal guy, so I do not hold feelings for another guy, if that is how you define 'feelings'."

"So, that means...?"

_What's happening? Is this a trick?_ Touma checks around for hidden cameras. He scrutinizes his classmate's body and notices _white panties_. His eyebrow ticks.

"Oi, you came all this way just to dress up like a girl?"

"Index is a girl!"

"I know."

"Then why is Touma doing this?"

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked." (They do have gym classes, what's the big deal to see another guy without clothes?)

"That's the point! You've seen too much already!" (When the 'Walking Church' on Index was destroyed by Touma, the white attire had fallen apart and left her body naked under his eyes.)

Touma sighs. He doesn't know Aogami is into role play. From the fragments of their conversations since his memory loss, he has only just started to relearn things about the people around him. Maybe he should play along?

"Alright..how do you explain this?" Touma kneels next to the boy to take hold of his hand gently. He unfolds the arm and guides the palm toward the white undergarment to drop it at the obvious outline of this person's boy parts.

Aogami flushes a deep crimson and quickly turns his head away, arms and hands now protecting both upper and lower body.

_Still acting like a maiden in distress huh.._ Touma truly doesn't have time to entertain his friend. He is going to greet his parents soon, plus he wants to know where Index has wandered off to. He sighs at the mishap happening so early in the morning.

"I really don't have time to play with you. Just go home or something, won't you?" The unlucky boy squeezes the hand at the other's lower body and brings his friend's other hand flat onto his own crotch. "See? We're both the same. You're not a girl."

Having the arm taken away from covering the phantom breasts that fail to show, there is a rapidly spreading aura of dark anger coming from the almost naked boy.

"Touma...it is a sin to corrupt a nun this way..." Aogami/Index? sits up, gnawing his/her teeth, growling ominously.

A big crispy chomp onto Touma's head makes him shout out in pain, "Fukou daaaa!"

* * *

_More Notes_: *Aogami's fetishes include getting punished by Komoe sensei and falling for all types of girls (lolis, cheerleaders, teachers, maids, nuns, nurses, etc.).

ya, too short and ended too abruptly and I dunno what genre this should be, pretty general. I checked for Aogami on websites and gathered a summary of him, didn't actually finish reading vol 5. I suppose I can do a bit more, but Touma is kinda innocent in a way and I wanna keep it decent. Hope it was an enjoyable read! Thanks.

-M.H.


End file.
